Blind to Love
by StarshineTheCat1
Summary: Every anversary that passes of an old relationship that just hasent left his think pan, karkat gets more and more upset. gamzee refuses his pies for dys on end in an attempt to clear his think pan enough to help his bestfriend... until...shit kind of hits the fan. NSFW WARNING! GAMKAR, angst smut.


You hate today. You always hate today. Your name is karkat vantas. You are almost 8 alternian solar sweeps old and your heart felt heavier then a whale lusus that Eridan would drag from the sea right now. Here you sat at your hive on the planet you had called home since the end of that game that you and your friends had played. The game that led you to meet…him. Who would usually be asked. Him was Dave. Dave strider. He had been there to care for you and befriend you when things got rough between you and your ex moirail Gamzee Makara and well… Lets just say that you fell for him. Hard. You became matesprits and you were happy…atleast for a while. The matespritship ended after a few months you remember them being called. Dave ended up having a huge crush on John and they started going out. Today was the anniversary of you guys matespritship, but probably only you remembered it. You curl up in your favorite movie blanket, turning on one of your romcoms. It came out four months ago, and you had been so excited to see it when it was announced but…now you couldn't even find any sort of joy in your used to be favorite pass time. It just hurt to watch the relationship go sour. There was soon a knock at your door, you growling.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY ASSHOLE" you yell. You didn't mean to sound so Nast- okay so maybe you did mean to sound so nasty but hey they were knocking at your door so they knew you.

"Karbro come on! " you could tell it was gamzee, and you could tell that he hadn't had his pie as of late. You just bite your lip. You were the only one who could handle him in this state and the only one who knew well enough how to handle him in this state. You two had rekindled a friendship, but it was still a bit shaky… You get up and cautiously go to the door and pull it open, only to gain a dark, angry looking glare right back. You bite your lip and open the door. Gamzee just smiles and steps in, you closing the door before preparing yourself to pap him. Just as you reach to pap him however, he grabs your wrist hard enough that you could hear a snap and you yell out, him slamming you back into a wall. He laughs under his breath, breathing heavily and smirking softly and growling in a sort of playful matter. You swallow hard and look right back at him, eyes wide in fear and your body stiff.

"Aw…karbro can't you be happy today?" He smirks. He might've remembered from the one time you told him. At least that's what it seemed. You gulp and shift against him, trying to shove him off.

"Aw karbro don't do that…you may-" he grabs your other wrist, pinning that beside you, you tearing up "MOTHERFUCKING HURT YOURSELF!" You flinch at the raise in pitch. You hated him like this. It was terrifying and he always hurt you in some way.

"gamzee…let go…" You growl. He just blinks before letting out a dark sort of laugh, leaning in and pressing his forehead to yours.

"Why bro?… Smile for me!" He lets go of one of your wrists, stretching your lips into a smile before you bite his fingers, him tensing before smirking again.

"So this kitty got claws does he?" You hiss at him to emphasize. He just laughs and smirks more.

" if you don't smile…ill just…make you." He uses his claw to scratch along you cheek from the corners of your mouth to your cheek bones, you screaming in pain and trying to push him away. He just slams you into the wall with his body, trapping you.

"Heh…" He leans close to your ear, his breath brushes against your ear and you tense. "You're really motherfucking sexy all up and flustered and shit. The pain just adds to it." You feel you cheeks go red, before you jump as a cold tongue drags up your neck. He wanted in your pants. Oh fucking shit he wanted in your fucking pants! You squirm against him, now panicking, before tensing and letting out a whimper as he presses a knee into your bonebulge. He just smirks and rubs lightly, you panicking more and whimpering.

"Don't struggle now… " he laps at one of your horns, you whining softly. This was wrong! It was wrong because you still kind of had feelings for Dave and it was wrong because you kind of enjoyed it. You hated yourself more for liking it.

"G-gamzee stop I- ahh" he pressed harder against your bonebulge, suckling your horn, causing a searing wave of pleasure to shoot down your spine.

"Aww. That was cute. Maybe I can make the kitty meow again" he laughs against your horn, causing you to shudder.

"F-fuck… G-gam l-" your cut off to two fingers being shoved into your mouth, your pants being tugged down and the knee pressing against your bonebulge harder. You let out a small whimper and arch.

"Suck motherfucker or your getting them shoved down your throat" you swallow hard and look up at him, before just obliging and suckling the digits, terrified of what might happen if you don't. He bites down at the side of your neck, causing you to yelp around the fingers and shudder, squirming a bit before relaxing. Soon the digits were removed, you panting and squirming with a soft whimper. You tense as you feel the two slick digits slide into your nook.

"Someone's tight down here. Damn I though strider would've fucked it outta you." You tense and tear up a bit before trying to push against him again, him just curling his fingers causing you to whine aloud and shudder. He just laughs softly and spreads his fingers, you squirming and whining softly.

"Oh fuck!" You gasp aloud, shaking worse. He slides the digits out and hooks his hands under your theighs, before pausing and sliding you down.

"Couch. Now." He points, you going over before you feel an arm across you'd shoulders , shoving you foreward into the couch cushions and causing you to tense. He smirks and slides the fingers back in, causing you to squirm and whimper. You let out a small partial moan as he presses his fingers deeper, into one spot that caused your head to spin.

"Heh… Beautiful…" He stretches his fingers more and you keen softly into the cushion as he presses harder, adding another finger. You whimper as your bulge unsheathes, him running a hand along your hips before running his fingers up your bulge, it curling on contact.

" so fucking red. And I ain't refferin to your bulge~" he sort of presses his hips forward and you instantly feel a cold and thick appendage slide over your wastechute and you tense. He leans against your neck and whispers.

" bet he never did this now did 'e?" You can feel him smirk against your neck and you squirm. You feel the digits slide out before the same cold appendage slides over your nook and he hisses softly.

"so f-fucking warm…" By this point you were crying. The memories hurt, and what gamzee was doing hurt worse. Soon he just smirks and bucks forward, shoving the thick long bulge deep into your nook and causing you to scream.

" sing for me karkat!" He laughs and rocks his hips with a soft groan, biting down on your shoulder. You let out a small groan, your bulge curling hard around the others hand, your hips being pushed forward by his. You pant harshly and almost choke when his fingers coated in your genetic material are shoved past your teeth.

" suck and swallow you little bitch" he says with a laugh, bucking hard enough that his fill bulge became buried in your nook, and you could feel genetic material running down your legs. You cry harder and suckle, shaking and whimpering.

"Tastes like a MIRACLE DONT IT BROTHER!" He laughs harder and starts thrusting harder, causing a muffled cry to be drawn from your throat, you shaking and arching. He just growls and slides his fingers out, sliding them to grip around your throat, causing you to choke ad gasp. He just starts slamming harder into you, the sound of skin meeting skin echoing through your entertainment block. You could feel moisture hitting your shoulder and you tense, shaking worse. Was he…crying?

"Do it." He releases your throat and you cough, managing out a raspy

"Do what" he just slams harder into you, causing you to whimper.

"Scream his name. I know you want to. I bet you wish it was him doing this. Scream it." You tense and whimper at this. Now you knew what he was doing, he grips your bulge and starts roughly rubbing and tugging at times, so hard you swore he'd tug it off. You whimper and scream Dave's name, him just slamming hard into you, releasing hard into your nook, you whimpering and rolling your hips forward before releasing into his hand. You felt used, upset, and as if you betrayed someone. You could feel gamzee's body shaking above you and him hiccuping softly. You could feel tears rushing down his cheeks onto your back.

"Why the motherfuck don't you see I'm MOTHERFUCKING BETTER THEN HIM FOR YOU!?" He slams a fist onto your back , causing you to wince. "I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" You could feel him pull out of you, before he turned you to look at him. You could feel claws in your arms and tears in your eyes before he smashed his lips against yours, you going stiff at this. He pulls back, looking hurt. You felt numb by this point, just leaning against the couch and looking up at him, tears running down his face and his body shaking hard.

"You're blind as fucking Terezi to love…" He gets up, pulling on his clothing and leaving. You lay there, eyes wide, and unmoving. You just couldn't. His words kept echoing off your skull like echo off a mountain range.

"Blind as fucking terezi to love"

"I fucking love you"

"I'm better then him for you."

You went to bed that night, trying to think and decide what to do.

Weeks pass since that day, gamzee pretty much avoiding you. You realize, maybe you felt the same. Maybe you could try Something with him and it may just work but it might not. It was worth a try. You get to his house and knock, waiting for him to shuffle to the door before he opens it. He had the same hazed over look but he wasn't wearing makeup and he looked generally upset. You blink before hugging him tightly and muttering that you were sorry and that you wanted him to forgive you. He paps your back as he kisses your forehead. "…I love you…gamzee…" You say. He just tenses before he tips your head up, leaning in and kissing deeply. You don't hesitate and kiss back, him smiling under the kiss and pulling back.

" you finally understand…what it's like" you blink and smile softly

You smile more when he kisses your forehead "love you best friend"

"…I…Love you too.." He just picks you up into a tight hug and laughs, you squirming a bit.  
Maybe…maybe this just might work. You hoped it would work. You wouldn't let it fail on your life.


End file.
